narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of Clans
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Women's voices screamed in a frantic at a spa in Takigakure (Sigma). Why were they screaming in such a frantic as if they had all seen a ghost? It wasn't a ghost, no where near it, instead a pervert, the White Haired Pervert known mainly throughout Konoha and the land of fire as being a pervert who did the most. In seconds women ran out of the spa screaming, they were pointing and pointing at the direction of the spa and people got curious so they went in. There was a hole in the roof of the spa, the impression of a person, and there was Kenta, lying in the spa face first. He had not realized that the wood on the roof were to be replaced soon because of how unstable the roof was. But it was too late and Kenta paid the price of falling through blowing the cover he had. "Uhhhh, damnit, now I got to find another place to go and spy." Kenta mumbled in the water of the spa. He got out of the spa and walked out the front door as if nothing happened. Kenta was proud, and his proud feeling was quickly turned into a feeling of helplessness as the women of the spa started to destroy Kenta. Kicking him, stomping, punching, everything you could think of was happening to Kenta. "Hey.......stop......that hurt.........you hag......." Were the words Kenta was saying as he was taking the beating from the women. Stooping down low, the dive deeper into the hot spring, the Takikage let out a deep sigh. A real break from work was what he really needed. No one knew where he was, as he slipped from his mansion, having Amaya created an exact replication of himself, that went on as if nothing ever happened. Work...work...work...was all he ever heard. When was play time ever going to come, eh? He didn't have a direct problem with it, but it was irritating to a point of no return. "This is what I need..." Shingi stated as he placed his other leg in. In that near exact instance, he heard screams and wails from the room next door. "No, no, no. Damnit." He exclaims teleported to the rack where his clothes were, putting them on, then teleporting to the commotion. What was directed to his view, was the blank onslaught another man seemed to had been taking. Stomps to the face, rapidly banged his face in as if he were nothing but a piece of trash. "Move aside..." The people looked at him, them directed their attention back at Kenta. Maybe they didn't know who he was. I mean, Shingi did indeed have his hair wrapped up something that made him look extremely differently. Using his ability to create sand from his always worn sand armor, he made small sand arms that pushed the crowd aside. "What the hell happened?" The women stopped stomping on Kenta as the man arrived at the scene. Kenta who was beaten unmercifully by the women sat up as if nothing happened giving a very horrible excuse. "Uhhh, I was uhhhhh. Hmm let me see. I was fixing the roof and I happened to fall through to the women's side of the spa. Heheheh............" Kenta looked at the faces of all the villagers knowing that they didn't buy it. Then one of the villagers said, "Hey isn't that the White Haired Drunk from the Land of Fire?" Then another villager said, "No that's the White Haired Pervert." "No the White Haired Beast." another one said. "Nice to see I'm famous even here. Yep I'm what they call me." Kenta said as he stood up while dusting himself off. He looks at a woman that was still relativity close to him and had a nice body figure and a nice look. He grabbed the back of her thigh and said something perverted that caused the woman to scream and kick him feet away into the spa, making him crash through a few walls. Kenta's perverted ways were now beginning to ravage through the village of Takigakure as he was going by his ways. When he was kicked, Kenta scraped by the Sand of Shingi and could feel something all to familiar. He quickly got out of the rubble and walked towards the man, "Hey, you, you have something familiar to my senses. Are you........Are you possibly a member of Jugo's Clan?" Kenta asked the man. Shingi took an defensive state of mind. "Jūgo's Clan? You mean, Shingi's clan? Yeah I am, so what about it." This was nothing like Shingi, he was usually extremely deceptive and unpredictable. He'd usually lie to one who questioned him, but it was all too different this time. His ways, were close to that of a very flippant man. Even now, Shingi seemed to be adapting to it. As his thoughts learned to change from being truthful back to deceptive. Words are deceiving, and he was well aware if this. "No, I mean Juugo's Clan, so I take it your name is Shingi the Takikage of the village right. I'm Kenta a member of Kumogakure's Kinkaku Force (Chix)." Kenta said to Shingi as not even 2 seconds after having his somewhat of a nostalgic moment meeting a clan mate, he was back to his perverted ways walking up to a group of women not to far from where he was standing. "HO, HO, HO, what's you lovely ladies names......." Kenta said with a huge smile from ear to ear on his face. "GET LOST LOSER!!!" The women say as they simultaneously punch Kenta in the face sending him flying back and landing right back in front of Shingi. "The ladies love me." Kenta said while laying on the ground talking to Shingi.